flukeyfredfandomcom-20200214-history
THE MAGIC SOCKS
THE MAGIC SOCKS is an episode of Flukey Fred. Plot FLUKEY FRED and his buddies are playing basketball in the school’s court, when CAT and his thugs appear, forcing them to leave. The gang is not prepared to suffer such humiliation. NORA is the first to show opposition and gets it. FLUKEY FRED knows that the thugs are beasts and that his gang will never get anywhere by fighting them with their fists, so he challenges them to a basketball game. If the thugs win, the gang will leave, but if FRED and his gang win, then CAT and his bullies will have to leave the court for ever. The thugs crack up. They know they are going to run rings around their opponents. But FRED insists and CAT accepts the challenge. The game will take place a week later on that same court. FRED goes to see ALI OLI and tells him he wants to win the game. The genie gives him a trendy pair of socks. FRED puts them on and discovers their power, to his amazement. He only has to make a little jump and they will multiple the effort 100 times. FRED has a whale of a time jumping over lampposts and houses. ALI OLI reminds him very seriously of one thing: “Don’t you ever put them on the wrong way round or the power will be inverted”. Having said this, ALI OLI goes away on holiday. Meanwhile, Mr SQUARE ROOT, the evil maths teacher, has signed his son on to a TV game show called “Who knows wins”. The son is doing so badly he is about to be thrown out. The teacher, desesperately kidnaps BRAIN and locks him up in some remote place, forcing him to answer the questions made by the presenter of the TV show, via his cell phone. On the Television set, the teacher’s son listens to BRAIN’s answers through a tiny earset. There isn’t a single question, no matter how difficult, that the teacher’s son can’t answer. The quiz show goes on for days while the teacher keeps BRAIN captive. His parents and friends are very worried. The police look for him without success. FLUKEY FRED uses all his energies in finding him. He even makes use of his magic socks. But he can do little more than that. At last, the day of the game arrives, CAT and his thugs demand FRED and his buddies play as agreed. But neither FRED nor his friends are in the mood to play, they are too worried about BRAIN. The thugs want to have fun and force FRED and his gang to play. Prior to the game, FRED asks permission to change into his gear. The thugs only give him 5 minutes. FRED runs home and discovers, to his horror that his fashion-freak sister is putting them on right at that very moment. FRED argues with her and manages to take them but the socks are turned inside out. The thugs are impatiently waiting for FRED who arrives and grabs the ball. This time FRED’s jump is only a few centimetres high, but then he falls to the ground like a meteorite opening a crater in middle of the court. At the bottom of the crater they see a hole in which the teacher has locked BRAIN. Category:Episodes